<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Error by WakeUpDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223136">Test Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming'>WakeUpDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scheming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to The Chordettes while writing this, which is a 50′s girl group, so that’s the kind of fluffy poppy goodness you can expect :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?”</p>
<p>Annabeth has been caught.</p>
<p>Annabeth thought she thought of everything.</p>
<p>Annabeth had not.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Percy raises his eyebrow. “Yes, that’s how we caused the pregnancy test. Can I get some more details?”</p>
<p>Annabeth wants to laugh, because Percy isn’t technically wrong, but she can’t laugh, because she had a plan, and that plan is now broken.</p>
<p>“You weren’t supposed to see that,” she says, before thinking.</p>
<p>Immediately, she regrets it. The look on Percy’s face goes beyond hurt. It’s devastation. “Wh-why not?” he asks. Those damn baby seal eyes.</p>
<p>“No, not like that!” she says. “Ugh, this is completely ruined. I wanted to do a surprise! I have a cake in the fridge and everything.” She does her best not to stomp her feet and kick the chair, because that’s what a kid would do, but she’s two months pregnant and she’s been hiding this secret for two weeks and her planned is wrecked, so she’s feeling a little moody. So sue her.</p>
<p>Percy’s face breaks into a smile. “You were going to do a baby reveal?”</p>
<p>Annabeth nods. “Well, not anymore, since I overlooked such an obvious part of hiding the –”</p>
<p>She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, because Percy’s swept her up in his arms and now he’s kissing her like his life depends on it. When they finally break apart, she looks up at him. “So, happy?”</p>
<p>“Me?” he asks, laughing a little. “Of course I am. We’re gonna have a baby!” His eyes go all misty and distant, kind of like the day they got married. “Oh, man, you think it’s gonna have powers?” He frowns. “I really hope the kid can’t control water, because that’s gonna make giving them a bath a lot of trouble.”</p>
<p>“I mean, we have a while –”</p>
<p>His eyebrows shoot up, like he hadn’t quite heard her. “Babyproofing this house is going to be a big project. We have too many random knives lying around. I mean, most of them are for cooking, but Riptide and your dagger need to get put into a cabinet or something.”</p>
<p>“Percy –”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” he says, smiling at her, “we might need to get a specific safe, just to be safe. Huh. I guess that’s why they named it that.”</p>
<p>“Percy,” Annabeth says, and she doesn’t want to laugh at him, she really doesn’t, but apparently them having a baby has been his special interest for a couple of weeks now and he’s already thought of everything.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll have to get big Legos, because if the baby plays with your Legos –”</p>
<p>“They’re not Legos, they’re architectural models,” Annabeth interrupts, “and we have a while to worry about that stuff. Why don’t we just call your mom first?”</p>
<p>Percy actually does a little hop. “Oh, she’s going to lose it in the best way. Estelle, too. She’s been asking my mom about a little sibling for a couple years now. This is close enough.”</p>
<p>Annabeth lets herself laugh. “I guess so.” He’s got a funny little look on his face. “You want to eat the cake now, don’t you.”</p>
<p>He nods. “Work was crazy today, babe. And so is, you know,” he grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “finding out I’m going to be a dad in 40 weeks.”</p>
<p>“Closer to 32,” Annabeth clarifies. “And I think I know the exact day it happened, too.” She can’t resist giving him a little smirk.</p>
<p>Percy, as Annabeth had hoped, goes bright pink. “Oh,” he says, knowingly. “New Year’s Eve?”</p>
<p>She nods, unable to hold back her smile. “What a way to start the new year, huh?”</p>
<p>“Best year ever,” Percy says, and when he pulls her into his arms, Annabeth thinks this might be the best day she’s ever had when she’s messed up a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>